


Classified 1A

by discoballmind



Series: Songs For You [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Classified 1A by Cher, M/M, i love making my children suffer but i also dont, im so sorry, inspired by:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discoballmind/pseuds/discoballmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mission was classified, but, by God, his feelings weren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classified 1A

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter draws its inspiration from Classified 1A by Cher. look it up its seriously such a good song

Classified 1A

The first thing Jesse McCree laid his eyes on that morning was his boyfriend, Hanzo.

His beautiful boyfriend lied next to him in the small, yet comfortable bed the two shared, a look that could only be described as calm on his face. Jesse smiled as he stared. _How did I get so lucky?_ He thought to himself before unwillingly tearing his eyes away to glance at the clock. 3:28am. Damn he was up early. It was a very _very_ rare occasion when McCree was awake before Hanzo. Jesse began to slip out of warm blankets as quietly as possible, but Hanzo began to stir.

Jesse froze.

He couldn't risk waking up Hanzo. Hanzo would only ask questions, and Jesse didn't have the answers he wanted. Thankfully, the sleeping man did not rise. Before he had met the cowboy, the ex-heir to the Shimada clan would wake at the drop of a pin, a side effect of being on the run for so long. That changed when he began to feel safe among the walls of the Overwatch base in Gibraltar.

Safe in the arms of his true love, Jesse McCree.

Jesse slipped from the bed successfully and slipped on his mission uniform. He sighed softly to the dark room. He longed so badly to tell Hanzo about his nighttime doing; his heart longed to tell Hanzo, but he knew he couldn't.

This mission was Classified.

Technically it was his own doing. McCree requested Jack not tell anyone else when Jack informed him that there was Deadlock Gang related activity rising in the southwestern United States. He remembered the sweat on his palms the second he heard the news. There was no one Jesse McCree was letting anyone else deal with the Deadlock Gang, after all, he knew firsthand their doings and just how dangerous they truly were. Jack was a little more than hesitant to let Jesse accept the mission alone. Okay, a lot hesitant.

"You can't do this by yourself McCree." Jack had growled. "Don't let your pride get in the way of your safety." McCree was unmoved.

"I know what I'm doin', Jack. Ya gotta let me do this, please. I can't stand the thought of anyone else gettin' hurt by them. I know that damn buildin' like the back of my hand. I can do this." The pleading seemed to work, as Jack had agreed to send McCree by himself, as long as he did not engage. He was only there to do simple reconnaissance and then return. Break in, observe, and return to plan a larger attack, one that was less risky.

"We can't afford to lose you. You mean a lot to this team. In more ways than one." Jack had finished.

McCree took one last look at Hanzo before exiting the room, letting the door shut behind him with a soft woosh and leaving the one he loved most behind.

* * *

 

McCree was staring at the dull, grey ceiling above him, a listless smile on his face. The mission had failed. Failed harder than anyone could've imagined. And now here he was, lying in the corner of a forgotten Deadlock storage room. A drop of sweat rolled into his right eye, at least he thought it was sweat. He couldn't tell it apart from blood at this point.

McCree let out a racking cough, his left side pulsing with each heave. That was where the bullet had entered him, one of them at least. The blood pooled around him, gushing from the many wounds on his body. His eyelids started to flutter, but he forced them open again. His mission wasn't finished yet.

"Jesse?" The first word was shouted from the communicator the second McCree had turned it on. "Jesse where are you? What are you doing? I have been looking for you for hours." Hanzo. Of course it was Hanzo. Who else would be this worried about the cowboy's strange disappearance.

"Heh, hiya Hanzo." Jesse wheezed. He knew his voice sounded strained, there was no use in hiding it.

"Jesse you sound hurt. If this is one of your jokes it is not funny." There was more than a pinch of panic in his voice, Jesse noted. It took a few seconds for Jesse to get the strength to reply back.

"Not a joke, Darlin'." He managed. There was a sharp intake of air on Hanzo's side of the call.

"Are you injured? Do you need help? Where are you, we will come to you. I will come to you." Hanzo rapidly spit. Jesse could practically hear his heart poundin' over the phone. His next words hurt him to say, physically and emotionally.

"No use in that, babe. I just." Another coughing fit. Was that blood on his tongue? Probably. "I just wanted to hear your voice, one last time." His voice shook with each word.

"Jesse where are you? We can come, we can-"

"I know now how much I love ya babe." Jesse interrupted. He knew his time was running out. The darkness was creeping into the corners of his eyelids. "I mean I knew I loved you before, but my god how I love you." Jesse could see Hanzo in his mind, floating all around him, the archer who pierced his heart.

"Jesse-" The voice on the comm cracked heavily. Jesse felt his heart twist. God this hurt. Not the injuries, those stopped hurting when he stopped feeling his limbs.

"Please say it back to me. Please darlin'. I gotta hear ya." McCree plead. He probably sounded so weak right now. So desperate. So unlike himself. He wished he would've called sooner.

"I love you Jesse." Hanzo was sobbing, but McCree couldn't help but smile. That was all he needed to hear. The darkness in his peripherals loomed closer. He welcomed it.

The last thing Jesse McCree laid his eyes on was his boyfriend, Hanzo.


End file.
